Sakura la traidora
by miyukiiii-chan
Summary: Sakura era una joven muy ajena a sus deseos sexuales y los estragos que ocasionan cuando se dejan llevar por ellos, Ino su mejor amiga y vecina la convence para que trabaje para ella en un evento, donde conoce a Sasuke Uchiha, Magnate Frances poderoso y reconocido. A quien miente en su edad, provocando toda una cadena de sucesos que la llevaran a los limites...


Hola :D ¿Como están fanáticas del SasuSaku? Espero de corazón que bien y tan emocionadas con el manga como yo.

Hoy cuando me levante tarde para ir a trabajar, en la micro se me paso un idea por la cabeza y fue realmente vergonzoso ir imaginando las cosas de la historia arriba del bus xD

La verdad es que tengo varias historias sin terminar pero la verdad no tengo mucho don para escribir y se me va la inspiración rapidito. Sin embargo esta mañana en vez de trabajar me dedique a escribir escribir y escribir jajajajja.

Les dejo esta historia espero que les agrade :D

besitos!

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**M**ire a todas las direcciones angustiada, era la primera vez que trabaja en un evento social tan importante como este, Ino mi amiga y vecina, me había convencido de que la paga era demasiado buena solo por andar con bandejas de plata ofreciendo champagne a toda esa gente de dinero que se juntaría a celebrar un evento de recaudación de fondos para la fundación ayuda al cáncer. Termine aceptando, pues se acercaba navidad y la idea de tener dinero para hacer regalos a mis padres me motivo. Y la paga realmente era buena.

Lo que no supe hasta un par de horas, fue que Ino mintió en el formulario de ingreso, ya que solo tengo _dieciséis años a meses de los diecisiete_, y los requisitos para el trabajo era ser mayor de edad. Me aseguro que no tendría problemas, ya que ella era la encargada de reclutar a las personas para el evento y que yo no representaba mis casi diecisiete años. Tampoco me preocupe demasiado nadie se cuestionó mi edad, y termine por creer lo que Ino decía, de hecho Tente bromeo diciendo "cuéntanos el secreto de tu juventud, cuál es tu tipo de hombre", yo me reí ante el chiste, pues era menor de edad y virgen.

No quería moverme de la mesa de cocteles, allí me sentía segura con la bandeja sobre la palma y mi pelo recogido en una coleta firme, me aterraba solo pensar en que se me cayera encima de algún personaje importante por descuido. Allí las personas tenían una obsesión por el champagne, que Ino denomino el accesorio del cuadro, era cierto, el licor en las capas les daba más elegancia al entorno. Todos en el salón tenían aquel aura distintiva, de éxito, elegancia, poder y brillo. Familias completas con ese aire. Estaba situada en otra realidad, algo nuevo. Aunque la abundancia y el poder se respiraban por todo el lugar, también se hacía presente el desprendimiento sin tapujos de dinero para aportar a una buena causa. Los concursos y donaciones hasta el momento no habían bajado de miles de libras inglesas.

-Hey Sakura- mi compañera de grupo, Tenten, me hacía señas desesperada, desde atrás de la mesa- Corre a buscar más champagne, Hiro se ha equivocado al hacer el inventario- termino susurrando al notar como dos personas se acercaban por mas licor.

Asentí, dejando la bandeja en la mesa. Lo que más me gusto de esto, fue el hecho de llevar un esmoquin, pues así podía desplazar con facilidad. Me faltaba solo medio salón para llegar a las bien camufladas bodegas, cuando un señor alto y corpulento de físico se atravesó en mi camino con un estado de ebriedad evidente.

-Disculpe señor, ¿se encuentra usted bien?- dije tratando de ser amable alejándolo de mi con ambas manos, pero la mirada lasciva que me dirigió me dejo helada. Este era uno de los contra de estos eventos, soportar a hombres con poder ebrios.

-En perfectas condiciones dama, ¿me puedes traer una copa?- me pidió mientras me analizaba de pies a cabeza, sentí nauseas.

-Por supuesto, iré a buscar el champagne y le traeré su copa señor, si me disculpa…-

-te acompaño cariño, quizás entre los dos podamos hallar la botella antes- me interrumpió tomándome del brazo

-No se moleste, disfrute del evento- pronuncie casi desesperada, observe el alrededor y comprendí que una escena solo sería un escándalo en vano, pues la culpable seria yo, pues el hombre que me arrastraba diría que la provocadora era yo, y adiós al dinero. Pero él se aferró a mi brazo y comenzó a caminar a uno de los pasillos que llevaba a cualquier sitio menos a las bodegas. Intente persuadirle que no se esforzara, que ese era mi trabajo, pero cuando llegamos al pasillo poco iluminado, su agarre fue más fuerte.

-Cariño tu trabajo aun no empieza- el doble sentido me aterró.

-por favor señor déjeme ir por el champagne- roge casi sin contener la angustia.

-No será necesario que se moleste en ir a buscar su copa Señor Akira, aquí tiene una- se unió una voz ronca con un asentó marcado desde atrás, me gire para ver quién era, y quede impresionada ante tal grado de belleza y masculinidad junta, la perfección en su gracia máxima, hombros anchos, caderas en su diámetro perfecto, una cuerpo armoniosamente formado por músculos trabajados en elegancia, y su rosto…dios santo. Se me seco la boca, el ahora conocido señor Akira soltó mi brazo lentamente, pude observar reto en su mirada, pero con resignación se marchó diciendo algo entre dientes. Al parecer la persona presente tenia más poder que el Señor Akira.

-Debes tener más cuido en otra ocasión- lo oí decir cuando me di cuenta que estaba al frente con su mirada oscura inspeccionándome, note la nariz recta, los pómulos arrogantes, la sensual línea de sus labios, el cabello negro domado con gracia asía atrás, tan imponente, su imagen era la alusión desmedida de un amante apasionado, esos que describen mis autoras favoritas en los libros que suelo leer con demasiada frecuencia… el corazón estaba golpeando mi pecho con furia. No puede responder nada coherente, el volvió a centrarse en mi rosto, y un brillo desconocido lleno su mirada. Mis pechos me dolían, y un hormigo me recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo.- Gracias…- Al fin pronuncie mentalizándome en su traje de color plomo con exquisitas rallas delgadas azules, la blusa clara y la corbata de seda platinada con minúsculos círculos brillantes

-¿Trabajas en el staff? - Indago sin dejar de mirarme. Yo no me consideraba baja en comparación a otras personas, mi metro sesenta y uno me quedaba bien, pero él me sacaba dos cabezas por lo menos. Y eso me intimidaba, yo parecía diminuta a su lado.

Oh…¿se habrá dado cuenta de mis casi diecisiete años?, no, grito una voz desde mi interior, no quería perder su atención, se alejaría de mí- sí, trabajo en el staff señor – la angustia se instaló en mis nervios, ¿qué me estaba pasando?, él no solo era un hombre físicamente hablando si no que de mente, edad y gustos, alguien que podría ser un familiar como un tío, pues aunque era un dios, su figura delataba quizás unos treinta bien puesto , yo a sus ojos solo era una joven sin muchos atributos, y menor de edad, los hombres con tanto poder y dinero como el solo se fijaban en modelos…

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha- se presentó remarcando su acento… ¿era italiano o francés?... sonriendo- un gusto…-

-Sakura…- respondí casi gimiendo, dios míos, estoy alterada, mi cuerpo es un carnaval de emociones y eso no pasa desapercibido por Sasuke, que me tomo la barbilla alzándome el rosto. ¡Trágame tierra!, debo parecer un tomate.

-Eres una invitación viva Sakura- pronuncio acercándose cada vez más, ¿tan evidente era? Tendría que avergonzarme de mi actitud y ofrecimiento y del descarado comentario de él, pero mi cuerpo batallaba para atraer la sensualidad de él.

-Usted es un gros…- sentí la presión de sus labios tibios, estaba disfrutando recién del contacto cuando su lengua experta se apropió de mi boca sin permiso, me iba a caer y sin pensarlo me agarre del cuello de sasuke, provocando que el beso fuera subiendo cada vez mas de tono, nunca me habían besado de esta manera, mi cuerpo respondía por sí solo ante la cercanía insolente de Sasuke Uchiha , quien no se avergonzaba de apretarse contra mi cuerpo, dejando en evidencia su erección…más avergonzada me sentía yo al desear tenerlo dentro de mí. Quería subirme sobre él, y que me hiciera el amor una y otra vez.

La realidad volvió a mí cuando él se apartó agitando sin soltar su agarre de mis caderas. La decepción fue tan grande que empecé a tiritar, pero me ayudo a cuestionarme mis valores, sin embargo en el momento preciso que la cordura llegaba a mi mente el volvió hablar;

-¿Qué edad tienes?-

Su voz tan ronca me saco de mis cuestionamientos, la alarma se encendió nuevamente, me encontraba en el punto donde se me presentaban dos caminos, dos elecciones, uno era el sendero de lo más lógico, moral, decente y verdadero, el otro sendero era la pasión, el deseo, la ansiedad, la mentira… de las dos caminos tenían consecuencias, para mí ambas malas, ¿tendría el coraje para lanzarme a lo desconocido? ¿Podría hacerle frente a las consecuencias? Ni siquiera sabía aun que estudiaría una vez que saliera del colegio, no me he tomado el tiempo para pensarlo, pero ahora me estoy matando en elegir que opción tomar. La oportunidad está allí, Sasuke Uchiha, su nombre era toda la información que tenia de él, pero presumo su poder, su magnetismo y su posición social, Si elegía la verdad, llegaría a mi casa con una historia digna de contar, que después contaría a mis hijos, para pasar a un recuerdo muy grato "un momento de intimidad con una persona poderosa y sexualmente atrayente"; una ocasión, un minuto, un beso, un roce…nada más. Él se movió ansioso, su erección se apegó más a mi vientre en una promesa tentadora y cegadora para cuando me di cuenta, había respondido sin tartamudear que tenía inexistente veinte años lanzándome a sus brazos para besarlo.

Había dejado todo botado, a Tenten con mi obligación de llevarle la botella, a Ino con el trabajo, mis valores al mentir y a la Sakura de casi diecisiete años.

Sasuke me tome de la mano para guiarme a los estacionamientos subterráneos del teatro, no me sorprendió demasiado ver el elegante y sofisticado Audi, sabía que el hombre que abría la puerta del auto, era alguien muy poderoso, su presencia lo emanaba por cada célula de su cuerpo, la reacción de derrota del señor Akira ante Sasuke, y el traje que traía puesto de un valor inimaginable.

El trayecto fue silencioso pero el ambiente iba cargado de tensión sexual, aunque era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación lo supe, el me deseaba como lo deseaba yo. Poco a poco nos adentramos a uno de los barrios más lujosos de Londres, nos detuvimos frente a un edificio victoriano remodelado con detalle y paciencia, era tan admirable como el dueño, Sasuke presiono un botón en el manubrio y la cortina del garaje se alzó.

Llego hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abrió dándome la mano para salir, su roce me produjo un ardor en la mano, estaba hipersensible al tacto, determine. Adentro todo era muy elegante, de colores claros y muebles hechos con dedicación. Sasuke me guio hasta su habitación que era tres veces más grande que la mía, con una decoración muy masculina, cerró la puerta, y nuevamente la ansiedad y el fuego sexual se encendió en mi cuerpo, descubriendo un cosquillo entre mis piernas.

Él se sentó en el respaldo de la gigante cama observándome con los ojos destellantes de deseo y lujuria

-Desnúdate para mi _cara_- fue una orden que hizo mi cuerpo estremecer, mis sentidos estaban enfocados en él.

Con una valentía que no sabía tener me despoje de mí ya no tan preciado smoking, desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la blusa, dejando al descubierto mi piel desde la cintura hacia arriba, con mayor lentitud baje el cierre de los pantalones dejándolos caer al suelo y lanzándolos a un lado con los pies. Lo oí suspirar pesadamente, estaba excitado observando como yo me desvestía para él, nunca me había sentido tan mujer como ahora. Agradecía a Ino por regalarme un conjunto de lencería tan sensual como el que llevaba, según ella, para prepararme a los nuevos desafíos.

Me desabroche el sostén dejándolo caer y al tiempo deshaciéndome de las bragas. Quedando desnuda.

- _mon dieu_- rugió tomándome de la cintura para dejarme debajo de en la cama.

No tenía sentido nada, Sasuke me besaba el cuello con pasión dejando un sendero hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos masajeándolo con euforia mientras que besaba y mordía el pezón del otro, no fui consiente ni siquiera de cómo lo despoje de su traje ni de mis gemidos, hasta que Sasuke volvió a besarme para susurrarme- sigue gimiendo para mi cara-

Recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, investigando y marcando a su paso, mientras que yo solo tenía fuerzas para abrazarlo, acariciar su suave espalda y perderme en su cabello. No podría creer que aquel hombre estuviera descontrolado solo por mí. Tan bello, su piel morena rozando y presionando mi cuerpo. Cada gemido y suspiro que salía de sus sensuales labios eran única y exclusivamente por mí. A cada momento el me hacía sentir su fuerte y palpitante erección en mi vientre.

-_ 're Bellisima, cara_- me dijo en su idioma sensual y fuerte francés, y en ese único segundo, entendí que Sasuke era francés. Luego volví a perder la noción de las cosas al posicionarse el sobre mí, quedando su rostro al frente mío, mientras bajaba su mano hasta llegar a mi sexo húmedo y palpitante- bésame- me ordeno excitado.

Lo obedecí al instante atrayendo con las manos su rostro para besarlo con desespero, con urgencia…sentí como introducía una dedo dentro de mi humedad, alce las caderas para sentirlo más adentro para que se aventura a mas, quería más, mas, mas. Luego gemí fuerte al sentir otro dedo, pero ya no era suficiente mi apetito exigía más- Sasuke por favor…por favor….-

Sasuke que aun llevaba el bóxer puesto se desprendió de el con euforia, dejando al descubierto al fin su pene erecto, grande, intimidante. Era la primera vez que veía una erección… y a un hombre completamente desnudo. Justamente allí comprendí que estaba en la cama con un hombre mayor, experto en placeres, y que lo más probable que la experiencia que tenía era tan grande como los años que nos separaban. Pero nuevamente el rozamiento se perdió al sentirlo entrar de un solo movimiento en mí, solté un grito asustado por la invasión y el dolor que me produjo al desprenderme de mi virginidad. Una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla. Me aferre a él.

Él se quedó rígido.

Me inquiete- No pares, dios míos, no pares…- un terror empezó a calarme…

Él se inclinó hasta posicionar sus labios sobre los míos…mirándome con un nuevo brillo en los ojos que no supe descifrar-Lo siento si fue muy brusco _cara_…ahora seré más cuidadoso- dijo para luego besarme y enredar sus dedos en mi cabello levantando mi cabeza del colchón, mientras empezaba a moverse en un ritmo lento, para que su intromisión fuera siendo aceptada de a poco, entraba y salía despacio…yo empezaba a volverme loca, quería que siguiera que fuera rápido, brusco…

Enrolle mis piernas en sus cadera, arque mi cuerpo a él y tome su cabeza con ambas manos,- estoy bien ..Sasuke…más rápido, rápido…-

El tomo mi palabra y el anterior ritmo fue reemplazado por movimientos precisos, rápidos, fuertes… el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para que lo mirase, quede perdida, respirábamos con dificultad, tenía el rostro con una delgada capa de sudor, y me miraba como si yo fuera una reliquia imposible de perder, era tan hermoso. Entonces sentí como el cuerpo empezaba a tensarse, un calor a apoderarse de mí, cerré los ojos y estire mi cabeza, pero las manos de Sasuke volvieron a levantarme el rostro.

-Déjame verte _cara_- me pidió hablando sobre mis labios, agitándose cada vez más.

Yo lo mire a los ojos sin poder contener los gemidos de desesperada excitación- Mírame, no cierres los ojos, mírame Sakura- me pedía y entonces un fuego me recurrió todo el cuerpo dejándolo quieto, no pude moverme, el aire se me fue, era algo inexplicable, sentí que él se movió un poco más y se detuvo, él también había llegado, lo supe por que en ningún momento dejamos de mirarnos directamente, lo vi entregado y satisfecho…no podía moverme.

-Sakura…Sakura respira- Me toco la mejilla-respira-

Volví en si unos segundos después, respirando todo el aire que me faltaba. Sasuke se acomodó a mi lado abrazándome de tal manera que no había manera de escapar de su agarre ni de su cuerpo, quedamos de frente el uno al otro.

-Duerme _mon ange_… - no sé qué quiso decir pero estando entre sus brazos me quede profundamente dormida.

Sin impórtame el hecho de intimar con un completo desconocido, mayor que yo, un hombre en todo el significado de la palabra. El que pensaba que compartía cama con una mujer y no con una joven de casi diecisiete años.

Había tomado el camino de la pasión, la lujuria, la ansiedad, la mentira… y el tiempo me enseñaría todo lo que eso causaría en mi vida.

* * *

Que tengan un lindo día.


End file.
